comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
DC: 2011-08-10 - Magic at Macy's
It's Union Square and there aren't so many people around anymore as the night becomes darker and the transit systems start to slow down. Zatanna has just teleported in and is sighing out a little bit, "I guess I could take the BART the rest of the way, if I really wanted to... but, maybe I can get into the Macy's before it closes. Needed a new outfit anyhow." She smiles, talking to herself as she tips her hat forward, "Sehtolc lamron." And her magician's outfit instantly disappears and normal casual clothes appear. Speaking of Macy's, there's a girl sitting on the edge of Macy's, wearing a pair of jeans, a white shirt and red jacket, talking on the phone. "No Mrs Kent.... I'm not dating him.... No, it was just.... I'm fine......yes.... No he just invited me to a party because I saved his life ... No, they don't like me. No they don't. Well, yeah. Yes I'll come over for pie... Thanks. Okay. Okay bye." She closes the phone and puts it back in the dimensional pocket on her hip, then looks down, particularly curious as she sees a woman suddenly appear, then sees her clothes change as if by magic. She tilts her head. Krypton had magic too - heck, there was a Guild of Kryptonian Magic, but being from the Science Guild she never really had much interaction with that. She watches to see what the woman does next, curiously. No super senese here, Zatanna is oblivious to the conversation that's happening from the young teen girl who's putting her phone away by the time she arrives nearby the entrance of Macy's. Looking over at Kara, Zatanna looks more curiously at her, "Out, a little, late at night? Miss your lift?" She questions as she looks over the teen, and then looks up at the doors of Macy's as they aren't quite closed during the week, but should be closing up shop in the next hour or less. "If you are planning on going in, doesn't look like they've got much time open still." Kara Zor-El looks over at Zatanna. "What? Oh.... no, I have my own lift." She looks at Macy's. "Besides, don't really have any money to spend in there right now. No job and my cousin's out of town." She pauses. "Can I ask a question?" About to move along, Zatanna stops and turns back, turning to look more at Kara, and then says, "Well, sure." And she moves to take a seat next to Kara, settling herself down and putting her hands on her own legs, stretching her arms out till her hands are on her own knees, "So, what's your question?" Kara Zor-El looks around to make sure no one's nearby. "How'd you do that? With the clothes?" "You want the easy answer or the more complicated in depth theory answer?" Zatanna asks, as she eyes Kara, not really shocked that someone spotted her, she's pretty famous in San Francisco too so people seeing her do magic hasn't exactly been a rare situation. Kara Zor-El thinks. "Complicated answer is better. I only have two possible answers for the easy answer, and they both make more questions than answers." Hrming a little bit, Zatanna looks up towards the night sky, the stars mostly blocked from the clouds almost always present in San Francisco's sky. "Well, there's a pocket dimension that's tappable sort of to the side of our own that does nothing but hold things in a stasis like environment. Using the energy from another dimension, and the universe at large, I'm able to use myself as a focus to tear through space and time and create a spime swap with the clothes on hand." Zee states before adding, "Though, that's, I guess, the theory. I don't merely do a basic molecular conversion, as I like these clothes, and my costume as well, and I don't try and create clothes out of no where, I like to provide for local businesses after all." And she smirks, "That make any sense? The easy answer is 'magic' by the way. Zatanna, magician extraordinaire, at your service." She puts out her hand to shake yours. Kara Zor-El pauses, then holds out her hand to shake yours. "Kara." She thinks. "I'm sort of familiar with pocket dimensions, actually. But not... really like what you-" she pauses. "Wait... Zatanna." She peers at you. "Did you meet someone called Cody recently?" Laughing lightly, Zatanna nods her head, "Yes, I did, a young man with some heroic tendencies. Do you know him?" She wonders, shaking your hand easily, "Nice to meet you Kara." And she pulls her hand back, "Your familiar with pocket dimensions?" Kara Zor-El nods. "He's a friend of mine. I've been um...trying to help him, I guess." She nods. "I know some practical theories at least." She again looks around, then puts her hand to her hip. A 'hole' in space opens and Kara pulls out a phone, which she then puts back in the hole, which then goes away. "I needed a safe place to put my phone." "Ahhh, I just use my pocket." Zee pulls out a very basic cellphone from her jean pockets, before putting it back inside of her jean's pocket. "But, I can see how the whole dimensional thing would work pretty well too. I use pocket dimensions for a lot of things, just have to keep track of them all." And she gives a little shrug, "It's good you are trying to help Cody, seems like a good one. We're always needing more. Are you using some sort of gadget for the pocket dimension?" Kara Zor-El nods. "I built it. Pockets arent good enough protection for it and... doesn't always go with my clothes." She looks at the woman. "I never met an actual magician before. I mean... where I was born they had a.... they had people who studied that but I never really associated with them." There's a pause and then Zatanna nods, "Where you were born?" She questions, "Another dimension? Planet? Waaaaaaaay underwater? Or just talking about The Netherlands? I hear they are pretty advanced when it comes to Earth technologies." Taking everything in stride, as all things go, "Well, you've met a magician today. Magic isn't like building things, you go piece by piece till you have it. Magic is usually more, immediate. You get to the end before you have the pieces, and later on you can sort of figure out how it works so you can make it better the next time." Kara Zor-El looks around again, then nods. "Where? Um.... Krypton." She smiles a little. "I read something that someone famous here once said. Arthur C. Clarke... um... Any sufficiently advanced technology is indistinguishable from magic." Nodding her head, "I hear that a lot." Zatanna mentions, "What it fails to indicate is the fallacy in logic that most people jump into, that because technology and magic are indistinguishable they are the same thing." She shakes her head, "Not true, magic is still not technology no matter how many people can't distinguish the difference between the two. And, if someday you have a million years, I can sit down with you and prove that every law of physics you know, can break, usually with only small applications of magic." She waits till after that to say, "So, Kyrpton, huh? I used to hang around a guy now and again that was from around those parts. Didn't realize they had magicians, seems actually a bit strange." Kara Zor-El smiles. "Well... the only way of discovering the limits of the possible is to venture a little way past them into the impossible." She peers at you again. "You know my cousin?" she says a bit surprised. "Your cousin? I'm not sure. Big guy, likes blue?" Zatanna questions and then mentions, "Has a tendency to keep his head in the clouds? I hadn't realized he had a cousin or any family." Kara Zor-El nods a little. "That's him. Yeah... I arrived a few months ago. Yeah... I guess you don't really need to read newspapers that much." She smiles a bit. "Yeah ... um... my uncle wasn't big on the Guild of Magic either so... I guess he didnt send him that information. I was there though." Kara Zor-El tilts her head. "You're not getting all wierd about that. It's .... refreshing." There's a small grin, "Oh, you were the meteor?" Zatanna laughs a bit, "Sorry, I was in the middle of a performance in Germany, and my stage crew was having a problem with one of the water boxes, all while juggling some... old business back here in SF." And she smiles lightly, "Weird about Aliens? The oddities come in from far more strange locales here in San Francisco." Kara Zor-El nods a little "In the meteor. My ship didnt... exactly take off before ... you know." She pauses again. "Hey... maybe we could hang out and talk a little about magical theory if you're ever free? I'm thinking of not doing the cape and costume thing anymore and trying to go to school instead." Raising a brow, "You think that'll stick?" Zatanna wonders as she adds, "Not to be a pessimist, but take it from someone who was essentially homeschooled, I wouldn't punish someone with the level of schooling that this... well, planet, can provide." And she smirks a bit more, "Though if you really want I can help you through magic theory, sure. I think that's probably the best way, just find tutors in subjects you want to know." And with that she pulls a business card from virtually no where, no pocket dimension, just sleight of hand and she's really something when it comes to sneaking in tricks, "My numbers on that card." Kara Zor-El takes the card and smiles a bit. "I've been homeschooled. Even on Krypton, I was homeschooled. Actually I'm wanting to go more because I think I need to learn how to socialize with others better, especially my own age." She looks at the envelope in her hand briefly. It's postmarked to Wayne Enterprises Scholarship in Gotham. "And yeah... I'd like to learn more about that. . oh and my number is 999-787-7475" She puts the card in the dimentional pocket as well. 999-SUPR-GRL Zatanna nods her head a few times, and then mouths the word 'oh' as she sits there listening. "Had some problems with some friends then?" She sighs out and pats her knees some, "I know how that is, and I don't think school or stopping the hero gig will help you." A pause, "I don't mean that to sound like it sounds. It's just, take it from me, situations just happen around us, and if you have the power to fix the problem, you will try or that will eat you up. As for everyone else? I say, just get distracted and focused in on your work, studying or heroics, and that'll ease up the social tension." Kara Zor-El nods, looking down a bit. "Yeah... but I really sometimes feel I shouldnt have to have all that responsibility when I can't even get in to see an R movie legally." She shrugs. "What's annoying is I see others my age who are doing it and still having a social life." She looks at Macy's which has closed during the talk, then back at Zatanna. "You're very easy to talk to, you know that?" A quirkish look and a strange smile, "Uh, thanks? I guess. You really shouldn't listen to my advice, I suck at social life things." And Zatanna shrugs a little bit, "I think it comes with the turf. Some of us are just better at time management, and others of us are workaholics. I'm always stopping this possession or that ripple in time, or performing to have a steady, relationship." She hops off of her seat and stands there, spreading her hands and saying, "Some of us got it, some of us don't. It's magic." She chuckles a little bit, "Anyhow. Take it from me, you aren't the only woman on this planet who doesn't understand the social world. And you're likely doing better than me, can't be doing worse. So, chin up, and all that. If you want, call me, any time, I can pretty much pop in anywhere and I rarely get much sleep." Kara Zor-El nods. "K... thanks. She stands up. "I guess I'll get going... have this ... guy I need to speak to. Another of my forays into the social world doomed to failure." She smiles and floats up, then flies off. Guess she wasnt in her secret identity. Supergirl shops at Macy's.